Love, huh?
by Hidan gak bisa mati
Summary: Kurapika. Gadis cantik yang mempunyai seorang kekasih bernama Kuroro Lucifer. Dia sungguh bahagia mempunyai seorang Kuroro, tapi ada satu hal, yang membuatnya ragu akan Cinta seorang Kuroro...
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Togashi Yoshihiro

.

.

**Warning: AU, OOC (tentunya), gaje, judul gak sama dengan isi, mengecewakan.  
Bahasa blak-blakan, lemon (chap 2).  
.**

**.**

**Summary: Kurapika. Gadis cantik yang mempunyai seorang kekasih bernama Kuroro Lucifer. Dia sungguh bahagia mempunyai seorang Kuroro, tapi ada satu hal, yang membuatnya ragu akan Cinta seorang Kuroro...**

**.**

**.**

Spesial fic buat **Natsu Hiru Chan!**

**Chapte 1: keraguan?**

"Hhaaaa..." untuk kesekian kalinya aku menarik nafas panjang. Rasanya sangat nikmat sekali. Ehm... perkenalkan namaku Kurapika aku murid kelas 2 di HHS (Hunter High School). Aku memiliki postur tubuh yang standar saja, tergolong mungil malah, mempunyai rambut pendek sebahu berwarna kuning emas. Aku menatap jalanan disekitarku, masih banyak toko-toko yang belum terbuka. Dan masih jarang orang berlalu lalang, memang sekarang masih pukul 06:15 pagi, jadi wajar saja kalau masih sepi.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit aku, sudah bisa melihat gerbang sekolahku, banyak murid-murid yang sudah mulai berdatangan. Ada yang berjalan dan bercanda bersama teman-tamanya.

Setelah memasuki gerbang aku langsung menuju kedalam sekolah dan masuk kedalam kelas yang bertuliskan. **2-B**. Tapi alangkah kagetnya aku setelah melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kelas ku. Aku melihat, seorang teman sekelasku, dia berambut pink panjang. Neon. Sedang berpelukan, errr...bukan sedang berciuman lebih tepatnya dengan seorang Leorio salah satu sahabatku, dan juga orang termesum di sekolahan ini.

"Eeenggghhhh... cukup Leo... -kun." Samar-samar aku mendengar suara neon, yang berbicara 'sedikit' mendesah.

"Enggghhh..." sekarang giliran Leorio yang menggumam tidak jelas. Apakah mereka tidak malu ya? Melakukan hal semacam ini di lingkungan sekolah, didalam kelas, dan di hadapanku!

"EHEM!" Karna sudah muak dan 'iri' melihat mereka berdua aku membuat batuk buatan, yang setidaknya bisa memisahkan mereka.

"Ehhhh?" Dengan cepat aku melihat Neon yang menjauhkan posisi tubuhnya dengan Leorio, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku juga bisa melihat Neon sedang merapikan seragam atasnya yang telah terbuka 2 kancing bajunya.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah selesai?" Aku bertanya kepada dua pasangan _edan _ini, dan jawaban mereka hanya gumaman yang tidak jelas serta muka blushing yang sudah sangat merah.

"Pika-chan, sejak kapan ada di sini?" Bukanya menjawab si baka Neon malah bertanya kepadaku. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, "Sejak negara api menyerang, apa kau tidak melihat aku sudah ada di sini dari tadi Neon?!"

"Hehehehhe... Maaf aku tidak melihat." Dia malah tertawa, dasar edan.

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihat, dari tadi 'kan matamu terpejam sambil mendesah keenakan, bukan begitu?

"Heheheheh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Leo kembali ke kelasnya, aku duduk di bangku milikku yang ada di urutan nomer dua dari belakang, dan Neon juga duduk di sampingku.

"Bagaimana rasanya Neon?" Setelah diam beberapa saat aku mulai angkat bicara.

"Rasanya?" Neon balik bertanya kepadaku, dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan, sebagai tanda tidak mengerti.

"i-iya! Bagaimana rasanya berciuman?" Dengan sedikit malu aku bertanya kepada Neon.

"Hahaha rasanya ehmm... Manis, basah, geli pokoknya enak dech!"

aku murung untuk beberapa saat, ya! Aku merasa iri dengan Neon yang bisa merasakan yang namanya ciuman. Jangan beranggapan kalau aku iri karena tidak mempunyai kekasih. Bukan-bukan kalian salah, aku mempunyai seorang pacar atau kekasih yang sangat populer di sekolah ini, nama Kuroro Lucifer.

Dia adalah seorang pangeran di sini, dengan wajahnya yang tampan, otak yang cerdas, dan juga kekayaan yang di atas rata-rata, bahkan aku kadang berpikir, kenapa seorang pangeran seperti dia mau dengan seorang gadis biasa seperti aku?

"Kyaaaa~"

"Kuroro-sama!"

"Kuroro-kun!"

"Kuroro-senpai!"

Aku hanya menggela nafas, kenapa sih mereka masih 'memuja' Kuroro? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau Kuroro sudah menjadi milikku! Dan tidak beberapa lama suara-suara tadi semakin membuatku ingin mengamuk.

Aku melihat Kuroro-kun mulai memasuki kelasku, dengan langkah santai dia berjalan, denagam rambut hitamya, mata bulatnya dan tatapan kosongnya saja bisa membuat mukaku memerah dan membuat aku deg-degan.

Setelah para fans dari pacarku melihat bahwa Kuroro-kun mendatangiku, mereka semua mulai bubar.

"Aku kekantin dulu, takut ganggu soalnya. Hehehehe!" Neon berbisak kepadaku dan itu cukup untuk menambah rona merah di pipiku.

Setelah Neon pergi, Kuroo-kun duduk di bangku yang di duduki Neon tadi. Dan keheningan mulai merambah..

Memang susah jika mempunyai pacar pendiam seperti Kuroro-kun, mau nggak mau aku harus membuka percakapan.

"Kuroro-kun kenapa kemari?" Dengan senyum yang aku rekahkan di wajahku, aku bertanya kepada Kuroro-kun.

"Nanti hari sabtu 'kan?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Bisa kita pergi malam ini?"

"Ehmmm kurasa bisa, nanti kamu jemput jam sekitar jam kerumah ya?"

"Hn." Dan dengan itu Kuroro-kun pergi kembali ke kelasnya, kelas. **3-A. **Sama seperti kelas leorio.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Inilah yang membuat aku ragu akan cinta Kuroro-kun, dia pergi begitu saja, tanpa pelukan? Atau... Ciuman?

"Kriinggg..." Dan bell pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

**skip time: pulang sekolah**

**.**

"Pika-chan, kita pulang bersama yuk! Sudah lama nich nggak pulang bareng?" Neon bertanya kepadaku stelah bell pelajaran usai berbunyi.

"Apa kau tidak pulang bersama Leorio dan meneruskan hal yang aku ganggu tadi pagi?"

"mou... Jangan menggodaku! Bagaimana mau kan?"

"iya-iya! Hahahha" aku hanya tertawa melihat mukanya mulai memerah."

dan disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan di jalan pertokoan bersama Neon, dengan segala ocehanya tentang hal-hal apa saja yang telah dia lakukan bersama Leorio.

"Ehem! Pika-chan apa kau dengar apa yang aku bicarakan dari tadi?!"

"Iya aku dengar!" Ucapku dengan nada malas.

"Hahahaha nanti malam aku akan pergi bersama Leo-kun lo!" Dia berbicara seakan itu adalah hal yang paling bmbahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin tidur bersama Leo-kun!"

"Ehh! Tunggu apa kau tadi bilang 'tidur'?!" Aku sungguh kaget dengan apa yang baru dia katakan.

"Iya! Memang kenapa?" Dia bertanya dengan muka polos. Apa-apaan baka Neon ini, bisa-bisanya dia berbicara dengan muka seperti itu'

"Apa kau sering melakukannya Neon?" Aku bertanya dengan muka sedikit penasaran.

"Hahahah iya! Itu adalah cara kami untuk membuktikan rasa cinta antara aku dan Leo-kun! Bahkan Gon dengan Shizuku, si baka Hisoka dengan Machi 'pun sudah pernah melakukanya!" Dengan segera jantungku serasa di remas dengan keras. Membuktikan? Cinta? Dan anggapan ku tentang Kuroro-kun semakin kuat, aku mulai ragu dengan cinta Kuroro-kun dari kelas satu aku berpacaran dengan dia, satu kalipun dia belum pernah menciumku, jangan kan mencium memelukku saja hanya satu kali di saat pesta ulang tahunku.

"Hei hei hei! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau murung Pika-chan?" Kesadaranku bangkit setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Neon.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Dengan muka yang ku buat ceria aku menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Jangan-jangan Kuroro-kun belum pernah menyentuhmu ya?" Dan tebakanya barusan tepat mengena. Seakan beribu-ribu pertanyaan akan cinta Kuroro-kun muncul kembali. Tapi, dengan segera mukaku kembali cerah! Nanti malam aku harus membuat semua ini jelas! Ya aku akan membuktikanya nanti, apa Kuro-kun benar-benar mencintaiku!

Dengan segera mukaku kembali cerah dan kembali bersemangat.

"Heheheh kau benar Kuro-kun memang belum pernah melakukanya denganku," dengan muka ceria aku menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Nggak mengejutkan sih, melihat ukuran dadamu yang sangat kecil." Neon berbicara sambil memengang dadaku.

"Apa kau bilang?" Dengan segera sebuah perempatan kecil muncul di dahiku.

Tanpa aba-aba Neon langsung berlari cepat meninggalkanku.

"Dadamu kecil Pika-chaaaaaaaann!" Aku tercengang bisa-bisanya dia berteriak tentang dadaku di tempat umum seperti ini. Dengan cepat aku mengejar Neon yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Awaaaass kau Neoooooonnnn! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar Neon yang sudah lari didepanku.

Aku akan buktikan, bahwa Kuro-kun mencintaiku, ya akan aku buktikan!

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai minna! Saya adalah pendatang baru di fandom HxH. Jadi mohon bimbinganya!

Maap jika masih banyak kesalahan dan ceritnya pun pasaran, hahahahahah

dan maap lagi jika fic pembuka saya rate-M. Dengan pair KuroPika tapi Kuronya cuma seupil nongolnya! Heheeheheh tapi, tenang chap 2 Kuro bakal full dan banyak ambil andil akan Kurapika! Hahahahahahahahha #disate

Fic ini khusus buat orang yang cerewetnya minta ampun, **NATSU HIRU CHAN. **

Ini ficnya udah jadi, maap kalo kurang memuaskan, hehehehe

Mau **review**, **konkrit**, atau **flame**?

Semuanya di terima di sini!


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: ****Togashi Yoshihiro**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC (tentunya), gaje, judul gak sama dengan isi, mengecewakan.  
Bahasa blak-blakan, lemon.  
.**

**.**

**Summary: Kurapika. Gadis cantik yang mempunyai seorang kekasih bernama Kuroro Lucifer. Dia sungguh bahagia mempunyai seorang Kuroro, tapi ada satu hal, yang membuatnya ragu akan Cinta seorang Kuroro...**

**.**

**.**

Spesial fic buat **Natsu Hiru Chan!**

**Chapter 2: love.**

Aku menekan bell disamping pintu rumah Kuroro_-kun_, dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tadi sore, aku mendapat sebuah sms dari Kuroro_-kun _bahwa kencan yang akan kita jalani batal. Dikarenakan Kuroro_-kun _merasa tidak enak badan. Sebagai seorang gadis tentu saja aku kesal! karean kencan yang aku tunggu-tunggu ternyata batal tapi, perasaan cemasku terhadap kesehatan Kuroro_-kun_ mengalahkan sikap egoisku akan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu didepanku terbuka dan seketika aku sadar dari lamunanku tentang Kuroro_-kun. _

"Oh tenyata nona Kurapika, silahkan masuk nona." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang adalah pelayan di rumah Kuroro_-kun. _Aku memang sudah sering kerumah ini, jadi kurang lebih para pelayan sudah mengenalku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kuroro-_kun_?" aku bertanya dengan mimik muka cemas.

"Tuan muda sudah sedikit baikan, beliau sedang tidur di kamarnya sekarang," jawab pelayan itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Setelah sampai diruang tamu dan dipersilahkan duduk, aku melihat keadaan didalam rumah ini, 'sepi' itulah yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.

Tak berapa lama, pelayan Kuroro_-kun_ datang membawa segelas minuman berwarna _orange _yang kutebak adalah jus jeruk kesukaanku.

"Ehhmm… kenapa sepi sekali Jii_-san?_" aku bertanya dengan muka penasaran.

"Nyonya dan tuan Lucifer, sedang berada diluar negri untuk beberapa bulan kedepan nona," ucapnya kalem denga dibarengi oleh sebuah senyuman.

"Oh…" balasku dengan menganggukan kepala.

"Apa perlu tuan muda Kuroro saya bangunkan nona?"

"Eh, tidak perlu biarkan saja dia istirahat," setelah mendengar jawabanku, Jii-_san _pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, mungkin dia masih punya pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan.

Dengan perlahan aku berdiri dari posisi duduk dan melangkahkan kaki kearah kamar Kuroro_-kun_ yang ada dilantai dua rumah ini. tidak membutuhakan waktu yang lama, aku sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar Kuroro. Aku mengambil nafas dalam untuk beberapa saat, 'ini adalah saat yang tepat' pikirku dalam hati, aku sungguh tersiksa dengan semua perlakuan Kuroro_-kun. _Kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir dua tahun tapi, dia belum pernah menyentuhku sekalipun, 'apa dia masih mencintaiku?' inilah satu pertanyaan yang selalu mengisi seluruh pikiranku.

"Krriieekkk…"

Jantugku berdebar kencang saat pintu kamar Kuroro_-kun_ terbuka dengan perlahan, gelap, itulah yang bisa aku deskripsikan saat melihat keadaan Kuroro_-kun. _hanya ada cahaya redup dari lampu meja yang ada di kamar ini. Kamar Kuroro-_kun_ memang sangat luas dan bergaya ala eropa dimana disetiap pojok kamar ada beberapa patung-patung yang menurutku bernilai sangat mahal, ada satu almari besar, sebuah meja belajar, dan pintu yang menurutku adalah jalan ke balkon kamar ini. Dan tempat tidur berukuran _king-size_ yang ada ditengah-tengah ruangan ini.

Dengan langkah kaki yang sangat berat aku mengurangi jarak antara tempatku berdiri dan tempat tidur Kuroro-_kun. _Setelah aku sampai disamping tempat tidurnya, aku melihat kearah wajah tidur Kuroro_-kun,_ hanya ada satu kata yang ada didalam pikiranku. Tampan.

Untuk sesaat aku berpikir, kenapa aku bisa meragukan cinta Kuroro_-kun_ tapi, pikiran itu hilang seketika saat mengingat bagaimana sikapnya selama ini, bagaimana dia tidak menciumku saat berkencan seperti pasangan lain, bagaimana kita tidak berpelukan saat ingin menghilangkan rasa rindu.

"Haaaa…" aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Ehmm…" seketika tubuhku menegang saat mendengar Kuroro_-kun_ menggumam, tapi aku masih bisa bernafas lega karena dia tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dan didetik itulah aku tidak sengaja melihat kearah bibir Kuroro_-kun. _'haruskah aku melakukanya?' aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Aku melihat kearah bibir Kuroro-_kun _dengan persaan yang tidak menentu, 'mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat!' pikirku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

Dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan Kurapika mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Kuroro yang sedang terlelelap. Kurapika menutup matanya saat jarak kedua bibir mereka hampir bertemu, dan akhirnya apa yang selama ini Kurapika inginkan terwujud, basah, hangat dan bahagia itulah yang dirasakan Kurapika saat bibirnya menempel dibibir Kuroro, menyesapi rasa manis yang ada dimulut seorang Kuroro Lucifer. Dan seketika tubuh Kurapika menegang saat mendapat sebuah lumatan dari bibir Kuroro, 'apa dia terbangun' pikir Kurapika takut.

Tapi, saat Kurapika membuka matanya dia masih mendapati mata terpejam Kuroro.

"Aaahhh…" desah Kurapika tanpa sengaja karena lumatan Kuroro semakin kuat menghisap.

Tanpa Kurapika sadari tangan kekar Kuroro menarik Tubuh Kurapika keatas ranjang dan menindih tubuh mungil Kurapika. Semua ini sudah diuar kendali Kurapika sekarang, yang tadinya hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil sekarang sudah menjadi hisapan-hisapan panas yang membuat _saliva _keduanya sampai meleleh keluar.

"Aaahh… Eeehmmm…" desah Kurapika sambil merasakan lidah Kuroro yang mengisi setiap rongga mulutnya. Desahan Kurapika semakin menjadi saat merasakan kedua payudaranya diremas perlahan oleh Kuroro.

"Aaaaahhhhh… Ku-kuroh… rooh… -kuuhn!" desahan keras Kurapika tak terbendung lagi saat merasakan remasan yang semakin kuat didaerah dadanya. Tapi, setelah desahan Kurapika berhenti semua sentuhan, remasan, dan lumatan yang dirasakannya 'pun ikut lenyap.

Dengan perlahan Kurapika membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah tatapan tajam yang berasal dari mata hitam Kuroro.

Mata mereka bertemu, saling membaca pikiran masing-masing melalui tatapan, dan tatapan Kuroro cukup kuat untuk membuat seorang Kurapika menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dingin, marah, nafsu, dan kosong semua itulah yang ada didalam mata seorang Kuroro.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kuroro turun dari atas tubuh mungil Kurapika yang sekitar 15 menit tadi menggeliat dibawah tubuhnya, dan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dan suara dingin khas seorang Kuroro Lucifer 'pun keluar.

Tubuh Kurapika tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kuroro yang baru saja didengarnya. 'Apa yang kau lakukan disini?' pertanyaan Kuroro terngiang didalam pikiranya. 'dan untuk apa semua cumbuan, sentuhan, dan pelukan tadi? Apa itu tidak bukan berarti apa-apa? Apa dia hanya mengigau?' semua pertanyaan yang menghantam Kurapika bertubi-tubi, sakit, itulah yang Kurapika rasakan saat ini. Dan diam adalah pilihan Kurapika saat ini.

"Cepat kau rapikan pakaianmu dan pulanglah," ucap Kuroro karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Kurapika.

"Hikz… hikz… hikz," akhirnya suara tangisan itu keluar, sungguh Kurapika sudah tak bisa membendungnya, semua pertanyaan itu sudah membuat dadanya sesak, dan dia sudah memutuskan bahwa Kuroro memang tidak lagi mencintainya.

"Hikz… a-akhirnya ak-aku tahu… hikz hikz bahwa ka… kau sudah ti-tidak mencintaiku lagi…" Kurapika berkata sambil menahan agar tangisanya tidak semakin meledak.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Kurapika tubuh Kuroro seakan disambar petir. 'sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi?' itulah apa yang dipikirkan seorang Kuroro untuk saat ini.

"Hei apa yang kau-"

"Jika kau ingin aku pergi, ba-baiklah! Aku akan pergi dan ti-tidak akan menemuimu lagi!" Kurapika berteriak kearah Kuroro serta beranjak turun dari tempat tidur Kuroro.

Dengan cepat tangan Kuroro meraih pergelangan tangan Kurapika, sungguh dia tidak mengerti kemana jalan pembicaraan Kurapika saat ini.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi? Aku tidak mencin-"

"Iya kau tidak mencintaiku lagi!" Kurapika memotong perkataan Kuroro.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ha?!" balas Kuroro ang sudah menaikan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Apa kau tidak sadar! Aku bicara begitu karna aku tahu bahwa tidak mencintaiku lagi! Kau tidak menciumku seperti pasangan lain! Kau tidak memeluku saat aku menginginkanya! Dan kau tidak menggandeng tanganku saat kita pergi bersama! Apa itu yang namanya cinta? Apa itu ha?!" Kurapika berkata panjang lebar tentang apa yang selama ini memenuhi hati dan pikiranya, sakit yang ada didalam hatinya sekarang sedikit berkurang, ya hanya sedikit.

"Hahahaha jadi ini yang membuatmu berbicara seperti itu?"

"Dasar brengsek!" Kurapika menarik tanganya kasar dari tanga Kuroro, Kurapika merasa tidak dihargai sama sekali, 'bagaimana bisa Kuroro-_kun_ masih bisa tertawa di saat-saat seperti ini, apakah aku sudah tidak berharga sama sekali baginya?' Kurapika bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan menghentakan kaki Kurapika memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kuroro, tapi baru beberapa langkah, langkah kaki Kurapika berhenti karena dua lengan kekar melingkar diperutnya dan memeluknya erat sekali.

"Jangan pergi," Kuroro berbisik ditelinga Kurapika. Tapi, Kurapika berusaha keluar dari dekapan kuat Kuroro, dan hasilnya nihil.

"Lepaskan… aku hikz… hikz…" Kurapika berkata lirih.

"Aku tidak memelukmu karena aku tidak ingin menodaimu, aku tidak menggenggam atau menggandeng tanganmu karena aku ingin kita berada dalam ikatan yang suci, dan aku tidak menciumu karena aku ingin melakukanya dihari pernikahan kita nanti…" Kuroro menggambil nafas sejenak, dan Kurapika masih menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan oleh Kuroro.

"…aku ingin menjagamu. Aku mencintaimu, bahkan sangat mencintaimu! Apakah dengan perkataanku kau belum yakin? Apakah dengan cinta yang kusampaikan lewat tatapan setiap hari, kau masih ragu?" Kuroro mengakhiri perkataanya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Dan tangis Kurapika 'pun pecah dia menangis sebisanya setelah mendengar perkataan Kuroro tadi, dia senang, dia bahagia, ternyata Kuroro tidak menyentuhnya karena dia terlalu cinta dan sayang kepadanya. Dan Kuroro hanya tersenyum menanggapi reaksi Kurapika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hikz… hikz…" dan tangisan Kurapika behenti setelah menangis kurang lebih selama sepuluh menit.

"Apa sudah selesai?" ucap pelan kuroro.

"Eeenghhh… iy-iya su-sudah," jawab Kurapika gugup karena nafas Kuroro meluncur mulus kearah leher mulus Kurapika yang tak tertutupi karena dia hanya memakai baju berwarna biru cerah yang tak mempunyai kerah.

"Kyaaa~!" Kurapika terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba Kuroro mengecup leher jenjang milik Kurapika.

"Ada apa? Bukanya ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kuroro dibarengi dengan seringai tampan miliknya.

"I-i-iya, tapi bukanya kau bilang bahwa kau ingin me-me-melakukanya nanti~ ahh…" Kurapika mengerang sekali lagi karena lidah Kuroro yang semakin bergerak liar dileher Kurapika.

"Iya, tapi aku berubah pikiran dan akan melakukanya sekarang, dan besok aku akan mengurus semua yang kita butuhkan untuk acara pertunangan kita,"

"Tapi, kita ma-masih sekolah~ ah…" ucap Kurapika gemetar karena sekarang bukan hanya jilatan tapi, hisapan dan gigitan-gigitan kecil Kuroro dilehernya semakin mendominasi.

"Aku bilang 'tunangan' jadi kita masih bisa sekolah dan aku sudah mempunyai hak penuh akan dirimu, sekarang diam dan nikmatilah."

Dengan gerakan cepat Kuroro memutar tubuh Kurapika dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mungil kurapika. Kuroro melumat pelan bibir Kurapika, lumat, gigit, lumat dan begitulah seterusnya.

"Hmmhmm~" desah kurapika karena perlakuan dari lidah Kuroro yang mencoba menerobos kedalam mutut Kurapika.

Dan dengan sangat perlahan Kurapika membuka kedua bibirnya, dan kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh lidah Kuroro yang dengan cepat melesat masuk dan menjelajahi semua isi mulut Kurapika.

Tanpa Kurapika sadari, Kuroro sudah menidurkanya di atas kasur, dan tangan Kuroro sudah meremas payudara mungil kurapika dari luar.

"Ahh… ehmmm~"

Tangan Kuroro perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing baju Kurapika dan sekarang loloslah baju Kurapika dan meninggalkan bra berwana kuning cerah.

Kuroro menghentikan ciuman dan remasannya dia menegakan posisi tubuhnya dan melihat kearah tubuh atas Kurapika yang setengah telanjang.

"Mou… jangan melihatku seperti itu!" ucap Kurapika dengan muka merah dan berusaha menutupi dadanya dari pandangan muka Kuroro.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh melihat ciptaan sempurna _kami-sama _yang ada didalam dirimu?"

"_Urusai_!" teriak Kurapika malu.

Perlahan kepala Kuroro mendekat kearah leher Kurapika dan mendaratkan ciuman serta jilatan disana, dan Kurapika hanya mengerang karna merasakan sensai yang luar biasa nikmat.

Setelah puas dibagian leher, lidah Kuroro bergerak kebawah dan sampai pada bagian atas paudaranya yang tidak tertutupi bra Kuroro menciumi bagian itu dan meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark _disana, setelah melihat kearah mata Kurapika. Tangan Kuroro bergerak kearah belakang guna melepat pengait bra yang digunakan Kurapika.

Dan akhirnya bra Kurapika terlepat dan tereksposlah dua buah payudara mungil Kurapika.

Kuroro menelan ludah karena melihat kedua gunduka daging tersebut, indah, itulah yang ada didlam pikiranya.

"Engghh… ahhhh… mmhmm~" desahan Kurapika semakin menjadi karena sekarang lidah Kuroro sedang menyapu bagian _areola _payudara sebelah kiri, serta pijitan kecil diputing payudara sebelah kananya.

"Ehhmmm Kur-ro…-kun, ahhmm." Kurapika sudah kehilangan kendali akan dirinya, kepalanya menengadah keatas, dan tubuhnya yang terangkat melengkung karena sensasi nikmat yang diterimanya bertubi-tubi.

Dan sekarang mulut Kuroro sudah melumat puting kiri Kurapika, dan meremas kuat payudara sebelah kanan, Puting Kurapika semakin mengeras karna jilatan serta gigitan yang diterimanya secara bertubi-tubi.

Setelah puas dengan bagian kiri, Kuroro juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan payudara sebelah kanan, jilat, gigit, dan remas secara terus menerus.

Sekitar 18 menit Kuroro bermain dengan bagian tubuh atas Kurapika, perlahan tangan Kuroro sudah menelusup kedalam celana _jeans_ selutut yang dipakai Kurapika.

"Aahhhmmm ohhh~" desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Kurapika saat dua jari Kuroro menggesek bagian vaginanya dari luar celana dalam yang dia kenakan.

"Basah," ucap Kuroro saat menyadari tanganya merasa lembab.

"Mhhmmm…" dan desahan Kurapika sebagai jawabanya.

Karena sudah merasa 'panas' Kuroro melepaskan semua piyama yang dia pakai dan celana yang dikenakan Kurapika beserta celana dalamnya.

"Ap-apa yang a-a-kan kau lakukan K-kuro-kun!" Kurapika berseru kaget saat Kuroro membuka sedikit lebar selakanganya dan mendekatkan kepalanya kearah _vagina_-nya yang sudah sangat lembab dan berair.

"Aaaahhhh!" dan mulailah lidah Kuroro begerilya didalam lubang kenikmatan Kurapika.

"Sluurp… slurpp…" suara saat Kuroro menjilatnya dari bawah keatas dan dari atas kebawah sampai tidak ada bagian yang terlewatkan.

Dengan bantuan kedua jarinya Kuroro membuka bibir _vagina_ Kurapika yang berwarna merah muda dan lidahnya 'pun bermain didalamnya. Sekitar limabelas menit Kuroro bermain dibagian bawah tubuh Kurapika dia bisa merasakan dinding _vagina _Kurapika mulai berkedut dan menjepit lidahnya.

"Eehmmm… Kuro-ro… -kun a-aku samm-pai~ aahhh~…" dan sampailah Kurapika pada puncak kenikmatanya, dengan cepat Kuroro menelan semua cairan _orgasme _milik Kurapika tanpa merasa jijik sama sekali.

"Ehmmm… manis sekali, " ucap Kuroro sambil memandang lurus kearah mata Kurapika.

"ha~ ha~ ha~ " nafas Kurapika terputus-putus karena baru merasaka _orgasme _yang luar biasa.

Belum selesai Kurapika beristirahat paska _orgasme _dia bisa merasakan benda tumpul dan hangat menyentuh bagian luar _vagina-_nya.

"Apa kau siap?'

"I-iyah~" jawab lemas Kurapika.

"Jika kau merasa sakit, bilang saja." Dan anggukan lemas Kurapika sebagai jawabanya.

Dengan perlahan Kuroro memasukan _penis_-nya kedalam liang milik Kurapika tapi, baru seperempat miliknya masuk Kurapika merintih karena kesakitan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kita hentikan saja?" tanya cemas Kuroro karna melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Kurapika.

"la-lanjutkahn~ Kuro-kuhn~" jawab Kurapika tidak jelas karena menahan sakit.

Karena sudah mendapatkan izin dari Kurapika, Kuroro memajukan dengan perlahan benda miliknya dan setelah beberapa saat, dia merasakan sesuatu yang menghalangi 'bendanya' untuk masuk. 'mungkin ini selaput darah' pikir Kuroro dalam hati. Dengan sekali hentakan maju, Kuroro berhasil menyatukan dirinya dan Kurapika secara utuh.

"Kyaaaa- mmmppfftthh…" dengan reflek, Kuroro mengunci bibir Kurapika dengan bibirnya agar teriakanya tidak sampai didengarkan oleh para pelayan.

Sekitar lima menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi ini, sampai Kurapika menganggukan kepalanya dan menggerakan pinggulnya maju, pertanda bahwa dia sudah bisa melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

"Ahh~ ohh… ehhmm…" desah Kurapika saat merasakan gerakan pelan maju mundur Kuroro.

"Ehmmm…" dan sepertinya Kuroro juga merasakan kenikmatan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Tangan Kuroro yang dari tadi diam kini sudah bergerak ke payudara kurapika dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Ohhh~ Pik-ka-_chan_… ehmm" Kuroro mendesah disela kegiatan maju mundurnya.

"Mhhmmm~" dan untuk kesekian bibir mereka bertemu, melumat satu sama lain.

"Plok plok plok…" itulah bunyi saat kedua paha merka bertemu, keringat mengucur dengan deras dari tubuh keduanya.

"Le-lebihhh ce-cepat Kuro-_kun!_" Kurapika berseru kepada Kuroro, karena dirinya sudah merasa akan mencapai puncak.

Dan tanpa diperintah dua kali Kuroro 'pun menggerakan pinggulnya keluar masuk lebih cepat, sekitar 20 menit mereka masih mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmatnya.

"Aa-aku ha-ahmpir sam-sampi Kuro-_kun,_"

"Kita ke-keluarkan sa-ma- samm-a ahh~"

Dan dengan gerakan gerakan terakhir dari Kuroro mereka akhirnya mencapai puncaknya secara bersama-sama.

"Kyaaaa~… aahhh.."

"Aaaaahhhmmmm~ ooh~

Dan ambruklah tubuh Kuroro diatas tubuh mungil Kurapika, nafas mereka saling beradu satu sama lain, seperti orang yang habis berlari sejauh beribu-rimu kilometer jauhnya.

"Hime tidurlah, aku yakin kau pasti merasa sangat lelah." Ucap Kuroro lembut saat dia sudah membetulkan posisi badanya disamping Kurapika.

"He'em aku capek sekali," jawab Kurapika disertai rona merah dikedua pipinya, dan akhirnya mereka tidur bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan pagi 'pun tiba, Kurapika membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dan dilihatnya wajah tidur Kuroro yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

Dengan pelan dia mengambil _handphone_nya yang ada disaku celananya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai, setelah Kurapika mendapatkanya dia mengambil beberapa gambar Kuroro yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Kurapika meletakan _handphone _miliknya dan melanjutkan kegiatanya memperhatikan wajah tidur Kuroro.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, kelopak mata Kuroro terbuka dengan pelan dan dia bisa melihat senyum indah Kurapika untuknya.

"_Ohayou~_' ucap Kurapika pelan dengan dibarengi kecupan singkat dibibir Kuroro.

"Hoooaammm…kenapa tidak membangunkanku, Pika-_chan_?" Kuroro bertanya sambil menguap.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin memnggangu tidurmu." Jawab Kurapika.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing, tapi akhirnya Kuroro membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau masih ragu dengan cintaku Pika-_chan_?"

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak meragukan apa-apa lagi, dan sekarang aku merasa sangat tenang,"

"Apa perlu aku melakukan 'kegiatan' kita semalam agar kau lebih percaya kepadaku?"

"Dasar mesum!"

'Terima kasih Kuroro_-kun_.' ucap Kurapika dalam hati, sebelum dia mulai menghajar Kuroro dengan bantal di tanganya. Ckckckck…

**.The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai minna-san! # dihajar orang sekampung.

Heheheh map fic ini udah terlantar selama berbulan-bulan heheh sekali lagi map! #ojigi

Tapi untung saja kemaren nemu ide di kolong kamar tidur (?) jadi saya bisa melanjutkan Fic ini, map ya kalo Lemon nya kurang asemm….

Karna saya baru buat fic Rate- M jadi feel nya kurang dapet! # atau malah nggak dapet sama sekali?

Heheheh saya mau mengucapkan rasa terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya, kepada orang tercerewet di dunia si **Natsu Hiru Chan!**yang sudah ngingetin *baca: ceramahin* saya buat ngelanjutkan fic ini.

Mau **review**, **konkrit**, atau **flame**?

Semuanya di terima di sini!

_Jashin-sama with us!_


End file.
